Dark Danny
Dark Danny is the evil older version of Danny Phantom and the main villain of Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy. Personality Dark Danny is pure evil and while other Danny Phantom villains had some level of morality, he has nothing like that. He is cruel, sadistic, and utterly heartless and perfectly fine with killing people, even if they were once people he cared about, in order to fulfill his own goals. Dark Danny is also highly arrogant, most likely because there was no one in the future able to fight him, and this made him underestimate his younger self. In Grim Tales, Dark Danny still has the same personality as he did the TV series. But he shows a more ruthless side and seems to be lecherous. However he does have a more anti-hero personality and cares about his child's well being, despite his dislike for kids. History Creation After Danny Fenton used his powers to cheat on the Career Aptitude Test in an alternate timeline, Mr. Lancer who'd been suspicious of him, asked his family to come to the Nasty Burger for a meeting. Sam and Tucker were also there, but the Nasty Burger's vat of condiments exploded, killing everyone except Danny. He was forced to move in with Vlad Masters, since no one else could understand his situation and despite the hatred that the two had shared for each other, Vlad treated Danny with great sympathy. However Danny couldn't deal with the guilt anymore and asked his former archenemy to remove his ghost half, believing that it was responsible for the deaths of his family and friends. He also thought that his ghost half would be free of all emotion, ridding him of the pain and guilt that he was feeling. Vlad agreed to help and tore Danny Phantom out of Danny Fenton with the Ghost Gauntlets, but after the procedure, Danny Phantom did the same to Vlad and bonded with his ghost half. Thus, Dark Danny was born and he apparently destroyed his human side, before blowing up Vlad's mansion and then flew off to unleash a ten year period of destruction throughout the Human and Ghost Worlds. Facing Danny Phantom When the Observants saw the terrible future that Dark Danny had unleashed, they commanded Clockwork to destroy Danny in the past so as to prevent Dark Danny from ever coming into being. However the time ghost instead sent in various future ghost that set of a series of events that caused him to end up in the future to confront Dark Danny, who'd been reducing the future Amity Park to rubble having finally gotten through its ghost shield with his Ghostly Wail power. Danny was no match for his evil older self and eventually Dark Danny fused him with a time medallion that trapped him in the future so that the half-ghost wouldn't be able to stop him from coming into being. He threw Danny into the Ghost Zone to make sure he stayed out of the way and then transformed himself into a fourteen year old version of his human self. Dark Danny used another time medallion to go to the past to ensure the events that created him would happen, however Danny's sister, Jazz, found out what he really was. He successfully cheated on the C.A.T. using the answers (which Danny had obtained earlier by accident), causing Lancer to call his parents over to the Nasty Burger as a demonstration of what awaited those who failed the test. Sam and Tucker came to try and warn them of the imminent explosion and Jazz arrived, proceeding to use the Fenton Ghost Peeler to reveal Dark Danny. He managed to used ectoplasm trap them on the condiment vat, but the Danny Phantom arrived, having succeeded in getting the time medallion out of him with help from the future version of Vlad. Dark Danny couldn't kill his younger self, but only had to hold him off until the sauce exploded and even with the Specter Deflector and Ghost Gauntlets, Danny couldn't defeat his evil older self. However his determination to save his family and friends caused Danny to unleash the Ghostly Wail power, which he'd used earlier while under attack by future versions of ghosts' he'd fought. This shocked Dark Danny, since he wasn't supposed to gain that power for 10 years and Danny told him that the future apparently was as predetermined as he'd thought. He unleashed a second Ghostly Wail that blasted Dark Danny into a building, who emerged extremely battered and weakened ad was trapped in the Fenton Thermos. However Danny was too weak to save his family and friends in time, but Clockwork's intervention saved them and he sent the half-ghost back to before the test so as to give him a chance to change his future. The time ghost then took charge of Dark Danny, who existed outside of the timestream now that Danny would never become him. However he was seen smashing against the sides of thermos, apparently attempting to escape. ''Grim Tales'' In the beginning of chapter 4 of the webcomic, Grim Tales From Down Below, Clockwork released Dark Danny from the Fenton thermos; the same one he was trapped in from "The Ultimate Enemy", and as soon he was released he shout out "At last ! I'm free!!!" and started laughing. Clockwork however told Dark Danny not to celebrate just yet. Dark Danny was surprised to see the time ghost again and asked him to give him one good reason why shouldn't he tear him to shreds. Clockwork reminded him that years had passed since young Danny made the right choice and did not turn into Dark Danny. Which means that Dark Danny existed by Clockwork's own will alone and with a flick of a finger, he could make him disappear. Dark Danny asked him what he wanted, so Clockwork showed Dark Danny a giant screen showed the Pumkinator/Junior creature and Dark Danny asked what that was. Clockwork explained the creature would devor everything in its path and it was ghostly in nature. Clockwork pointed out that Dark Danny was a powerful ghost and he asked why he should help. Dark Danny headed to Halloween Town with Clockwork and used his ghost ray to damage the right side of the Pumkinator, making Mandy, Grim, Jack Skellington, and Lord Pain turned to see Dark Danny. Dark Danny used his Ghost Wail on the monster, destroying the orange shell and wanted to continue to fight but Mandy didn't, due to the monster holding Grim Junior. Dark Danny flew up and began charging his ghost ray (in the style of the Kamehameha from Dragon Ball Z), declaring that "It's payback time, bitch! and fired, destroying the monster and a good portion of Halloween Town. However, much to everyone's shock, Junior was standing in the creature's place, possessed by his Nergal powers, and asked if that was all he had. However Minnie managed to stop him and Dark Danny told Clockwork his job was finished and reminded him of their deal, his help in exchange for his freedom and existence. Clockwork agreed, but reminded Dark Danny to behave and he'd be watching. Dark Danny was dismissive, then noticed Mandy was watching him and wondered why. Clockwork said that may be she "had the hots for him" and Dark Danny just replied "Oh Please". However Dark Danny did have a physical relationship with Mandy and afterwards, asked her about Junior, telling her that he has great power and also telling her that he wanted a son of his own. Mandy guessed that now that he was under probation, he wanted an heir to continue his legacy of chaos and destruction. But Dark Danny corrected her, saying he wanted her to raise their son so he can be as strong as his older half-sibilings. Mandy offered Dark Danny to stay for the night and help himself to the fridge but expected him to be gone in the morning. She told him that she would make sure his son would grow powerful so he could beat his dad and Dark Danny replied that he was looking foward to it. Dark Danny found his way to the kitchen as Grim passed by. He began insulting Grim and telling him he enjoyed being with his wife and made a toast to himself to be the new dad. Dark Danny told Grim that Manny was a good name for his son, then claims that girls weren't very reliable, mentioning that Dani Phantom was a disappointment. Dark Danny also told Grim that his boy would be stronger then his siblings and would eliminate them, but then seemed to have a change of heart and decided to give a girl a try, saying he'd make sure not to make the same mistake twice. Grim however forbade Dark Danny to be near the child and said he and Mandy will make sure to take care of it, as well as that Danny didn't deserve to be called a father. Dark Danny said that his dad was a screw up and that he was happy to hear that, then told Grim that he doesn't do "child support" and that he hated kids. Later, Dark Danny went to the vault and watched Mimi destroying the Billy and Mandy Robots, which he found impressive and he liked her style. Mimi slingshotted an Angry Bird at Mandy, which laid an acid egg on her robe. She managed to take it off, revealing her in her undergarments, much to Dark Danny's pleasure. Dark Danny later watched the chaotic state of the world, thinking it was funny that the world reached this point despite the fact that he was put on probation. Dark Danny thought of retiring but changed his mind, saying not until he'd made sure his legacy lived on. Gallery Grim tales hoja 38.jpg|Dark Danny's twin kids: Manny and Daniela undefined|undefined|link=undefined Powers Dark Danny has the combined powers of Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius at his command, making him extremely powerful. He can sense nearby ghosts and half-ghosts with red wisps of mist emerging from his nose when one is nearby. Dark Danny's ghost powers grant him superhuman strength, speed, agility, and durability and he can fly and turn invisible and intangible. His most powerful attack is his Ghostly Wail, a powerful shriek of sonic force that sounds like moaning ghosts and can use it more than once without losing energy unlike Danny who can only use it one or two times before feeling a severe energy drain. Dark Danny has a wide variety of powers and can possess other people, fire ectoplasmic energy blasts, unleash a pseudo-electrical attack to shock people, generate an ectoplasmic energy shield, create duplicates of himself, form bonds made of ectoplasm, teleport, shape-shift into a version of his younger self, create portals to the Ghost Zone, manipulate the shape of his body, use a sleep beam to knock people out, turn into ghostly vapor, and fuse objects into beings with his intangibility powers, making it unreachable by human or ghost means. Trivia *It was stated that if the series had not been cancelled and Clockwork's voice actor, David Carridine, had not passed away, Dark Danny would have indeed returned. *He is referred to as "Dan Phantom" in the The Ultimate Enemy Gameboy Advance game and fans often refer to him by that name. *Dark Danny has a number of similarities to Venom from the Marvel comics. They have more powerful versions of the hero's powers, both are ruthless in their goals, and both seek to ruin the hero's life. Also Dark Danny sticks his tongue out frequently in a fashion similar to Venom. *He is also similar to Dark Willow from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, who is a version of Willow, whenever she lost control of her powers, similar to how Danny lost control of his ghost half. *Dark Danny's appearance is very vampire-like, much like that of Vlad Plasmius, with a pale skin tone, fangs for canine teeth, pointed ears, and a vampire-like cape. *Dark Danny does make a short appearance in Grim Tales Afterbirth, in the end of the third story arc. *In the Mexican release of Grim Tales Afterbirth. Dark Danny's kids have the ability to turn into their human form, both children have black hair just like their father's human self, Danny Fenton, and his son Manny will have his Ghostly Wail power at an early age. *In Grim Tales, Dark Danny can be heard saying some the same lines that he said in "Ultimate Enemy". *In the second story arc of Grim Tales, Dark Danny's face has started to look like Vlad's human face and he has begun to talk just like him as well. Category:Important Category:TV Show Villains Category:Trickster Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Supervillains Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Nickelodeon Villains Category:Danny Phantom Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Alter-Ego Category:Humanoid Category:Sadists Category:Misanthropes Category:Evil Genius Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderer Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Mass Murderer Category:Tragic Villain Category:Liars Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Destroyers Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Cataclysm Category:Mass Murderer Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Speedster Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Multipliers Category:Teleporters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Ghosts Category:Nihilists Category:Parents Category:Internet Villains Category:Grim Tales Villains Category:Patricide Category:Villains who can turn Invisible Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Spree-Killers Category:Rogue Villains